


Super Puppy

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Supergirl suffers a little mishap and Alex has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want a puppy. Since I am not getting one any time soon, this is how I deal.

“What did you do?!” Alex Danvers, agent extraordinaire and overall badass had Maxwell Lord slammed up against the glass of his holding cell.

“Temper, temper,” Maxwell still managed to sound smug, squished up against the barrier. “I thought you government types were all about law and order--urk!”

Alex had taken the opportunity to jab a quick one-two punch into his side in her sheer rage and got in one more knee to the groin before she was tackled and hauled off by other DEO operatives.

“Tell me how to reverse it!!!” Alex roared, struggling to get a hold of Maxwell again, ready to break each and every finger on his hand to get the information she needed.

“It…” Maxwell wheezed, cringing away from Alex’s grasping hands. “...was an… accident… oh god it hurts…”

The sliding door that lead to the glass holding cell opened, admitting one, Hank Henshaw.

“Alex.” His voice was urgent, serious. “It’s Supergirl.”

Without another word, Alex had broken free of the hold on her and was racing through the hallways back in the direction of the sun room, her heart racing, the feeling of dread like a stone, weighing down her stomach.

‘No, no, no, no, no…’ The word was just a litany, a prayer in her head. That whatever had happened to her sister wasn’t fatal, that she was okay, that she was sitting under the sun lamps, relaxing and recuperating. That she would smile at her and everything would be okay and if only Alex had been there, if only they hadn’t sent Kara out by herself--

“Doctor Wu,” Alex slowed to a stop, heart in her throat. The doctor was just leaving the sun room and there seemed to be… almost all the medical staff inside what Alex had always thought of as Kara’s room in the DEO. “What’s going on?”

“Alex.” The doctor held up her hands slowly in a placating gesture. “Alex, you just have to calm down first--”

“Move.” Alex gritted out through her teeth. “I’m only going to ask once. Please.”

Dr. Wu nodded slowly and opened up the door. “It’ll be okay, Alex…”

Alex ignored everything else the doctor was saying, couldn’t hear her actually, her heart sounded like it was beating so loud that she really couldn’t hear anything but the dull roaring of her own blood.

“Oh, Agent Danvers!” One of the nurses saw her and smiled. “I know this is just horrible but oh my god, she’s so cute!”

“Cute?” Alex blinked, her vision coming into focus again and finally hearing the barking of a… dog?

“What…” A blonde ball of fluff squirmed out from the crowd of cooing doctors and aw-ing nurses to crash right into Alex’s feet. Whimpering, the puppy looked up, licking it’s chops. Recognizing Alex, the tiny tail whipped back and forth chaotically, shaking it’s entire body.

“Bark! Bark bark bark bark!” The puppy was falling all over itself in excitement.

“What… what’s this?” Alex looked up at the medical staff angrily. “Are you guys playing with a puppy instead of helping Supergirl?”

“Dr. Danvers,” A nurse started meekly. “That IS Supergirl. After we restrained her on the table, she started transforming. That’s… that’s Supergirl.”

“Ruff!” The golden retriever puppy was wagging it’s tail so hard it was difficult for it to stay upright. The puppy looked back at her own tail, furious at it for causing her loss of equilibrium and tried to catch the waving tail, unsuccessfully, in her mouth. That caused the medical staff to coo some more.

“That’s not my sister.” Alex was in shock. So was the puppy at hearing those words, her eyes looking up at Alex pitifully. The tail finally stopped wagging, tucking under her tummy and the whimpers started.

“That is not…” Alex shook her head, looking around at the medical professionals helplessly. “This isn’t possible! Back me up here!”

The whimpering grew louder until the puppy had resorted to full-out howls of sadness.

“You’re making her sad!”

“Apologize!”

“Yeah!”

“I’m not… this isn’t Supergirl!” Alex hissed. Now the puppy was barking at her furiously between her whimpers.

“If you’re Supergirl,” Alex crossed her arms. “Do something. Prove it.”

The puppy sat down on it’s butt and looked up at Alex with a little frown. Then, she was off like a shot.

“No super speed?” Alex followed after the puppy, taking long steps. The medical staff followed along behind Alex.

“Seems that in puppy form, Supergirl’s lost her superpowers.”

“Right…” The puppy was heading straight to Alex’s office. She had ducked under Alex’s desk and was pawing at a banker’s box that had a bunch of junk on it. The puppy knocked down the junk and continued pawing at the box.

“What’s that, girl?” A young doctor cooed. “You want us to get that out for you?”

“No, don’t--!”

As soon as the box was pulled out, the puppy had jumped up to knock the lid off and was pulling out the contents of the box: bags of candy and chips--Alex’s snack stash.

“Bark bark bark!” The puppy was wagging her tail again, looking up at Alex with impossibly blue eyes.

“So maybe you are Supergirl.” Alex shook her head in shock. Only her sister knew where she hid her stash. As the blonde puppy ran around in circles, the doctors and nurses who had followed the puppy in were dropping to their knees, trying to pet the fluffy canine. 

“How long is this going to last?”

“Our guess?” One of the doctors, looking very professional sprawled out on the floor, “Maybe, forty-eight hours. Seventy-two hours at the most.”

“Alright. Then all we have to do--Hey!” Alex pointed at the puppy who was teething on a box of chocolate chip cookies. “Those are mine!”

The golden retriever pup looked up at Alex with wide innocent eyes. Then in a mad scramble with the box still in her mouth, she ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Seventy-two hours max?” Director Henshaw had Supergirl cradled in his massive arms, absentmindedly scratching behind the golden retriever’s ear. Supergirl was making happy whuffing noises, her back leg pawing at nothing.

“Yes.” Alex looked back through the windows of her office, glaring at the DEO staff loitering around. The loiterers quickly scattered. Word got around that there was a puppy in the building and every dog lover within the DEO was now near or nearing Alex’s office with every excuse they could think of to accost the puppy. The only thing stopping them from knocking on the door at the moment was the sight of Director Henshaw.

“Maxwell Lord.” Hank growled. Supergirl gave her own growl, too, the name causing her hackles to rise.

“I don’t understand why he gets to shoot down super-powered beings and get away with it!” Alex hissed. “He didn’t even know what would happen! He just hit Supergirl with his fancy new ray and assumed that his calculations were correct, but, oh look, they weren’t! I now have a golden retriever as a sister!”

The puppy yipped.

“I don’t know what you’re saying, Kara!” Alex threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. That caused the blonde puppy to tip her nose into the air and howl mournfully.

“Sir, ma’am,” Agent Vasquez burst into the room looking vexed. Her eyes traveled from Director Henshaw to Alex, then finally to the puppy. “Um. I. Came in… to see if you, uh, if you’re continuing your conversation, I could maybe take Supergirl and you won’t be distracted. Sir. Ma’am.”

Alex let out an all-suffering sigh. “Supergirl, seems like everyone wants to take you for a walk. Do you want to go while I talk to Director Henshaw?”

Supergirl yipped happily, holding out her paws to Vasquez and waving them in the air. Vasquez strode forward to take Supergirl but Hank stepped back, a protective hand on Supergirl.

“Well, Supergirl might want to hear what we’re saying.” Director Henshaw scratched the transformed Supergirl under her chin. She whuffed in pleasure, hind leg scratching at nothing again.

“Director.” Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“Or she might be traumatized right now. As the Director of the DEO, I should keep a close eye on our meta-human ally.” Hank jutted his chin out defiantly.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Vasquez gently took Supergirl from Hank, who looked entirely not okay with that happening. “We should take her to the medbay, shouldn’t we? They’ll be able to monitor her better there. Wouldn’t you like to see all the nice doctors and nurses again, widdle Supergirl?”

Supergirl wagged her tail and barked excitedly, wriggling in joy as Vasquez took her out of the room. Hank watched the golden retriever pup go with a mournful look on his face.

Alex crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her superior. “You didn’t really have to talk to me, did you?”

“I did.” Hank replied gruffly, sounding a bit too defensive. “It would have been better if she was here. We needed to discuss what we would do with her and I think maybe it’s best that we keep her here at the DEO, for her protection. She’s just a helpless puppy right now, anything could happen.”

“Good thing it’s the weekend.” Alex sighed. “Hopefully it’ll last less than seventy-two hours, Kara hates missing work.”

“Work is the least of Ms. Danvers’ problems. Who knows what being a puppy has done to her, psychologically.” Hank Henshaw rumbled. “Maybe we should go see how she’s doing right now.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Alex said testily. “She’ll be okay.”

“You’re right, let’s go right now.” Director Henshaw strode for the door. “Come on, Agent Danvers. We need to make sure those hacks at the medbay are not doing needless tests on Supergirl.”

Alex just shook her head and followed along. By the time they got to the medbay, they could see several off-duty agents rolling around on the ground, playing with the exuberant pup, while arguing with the medbay staff about how they really were injured so they WERE allowed in the medbay.

“Agents!” Director Henshaw’s voice made the grown adults scramble up on their feet and snap to attention. “What are you all doing here? Don’t you have work?”

“Sir, we’re on break, sir!”

“Then I would expect all of you to be in the break room.” Hank crossed his arms and glared at his agents. One meekly piped up.

“I… injured myself?”

Director Henshaw eyeballed the agent who claimed injury. “What happened?”

“I have a crick in my neck--”

“Get out.”

The agents tripped over themselves trying to leave, only Vasquez still standing there with Supergirl now gathered in her arms.

“I think we should keep her overnight for observation. And protection.” Vasquez announced, clutching the puppy close to her chest. “Supergirl can’t defend herself like this.”

Supergirl, meanwhile, was struggling in Vasquez’s grip, grumbling with discontent. When Vasquez put her on the floor, she blew out a breath huffily, then trotted over to a corner to sit down, not looking at anyone.

“Supergirl, what’s wrong?” The nurses were fluttering all around her, completely a-flutter at her show of grumpiness. Supergirl turned to look back at them balefully with her puppy-face, making low grumbling/whining sounds, then turned back around to ignore everyone.

“Is she sick?” Hank Henshaw sounded quite alarmed.

“She’s just grumpy.” Alex crossed her arms, her ability to suss out her sister’s feelings remained constant, no matter what form she took. The retriever looked back at everyone and gave a short ‘whuff’ in agreement.

“You’re a puppy now, Supergirl.” Alex pointed out, unnecessarily of course. “And a puppy needs a lot of sleep. Come on, let’s set up a place for you to sleep--”

“Bark! Bark bark bark!” Kara stumbled over her own feet trying to hurry to Alex.

“You want to go home?” Alex queried. The golden retriever nodded her head.

“Well, we don’t know if that’s actually what she wants.” Director Henshaw hummed, while Vasquez nodded in agreement.

“Come here,” Alex knelt down, her ‘work face’ suddenly gone, all her hard lines replaced by something soft and gentle. Supergirl padded over and fell into Alex’s hands. It had been a long day and Supergirl had been playing non-stop since she became a puppy! Alex smelled… familiar and sweet. She smelled like chemicals, gun powder, and that sweet maple macchiato Kara had brought her this morning… Even though her doggy nose was not as strong as her Supergirl nose, she could still smell Alex.

“Supergirl, bark once for yes and two for no.” Vasquez tried, hurrying over. “Do you understand?”

Supergirl let out a puppy yawn then yipped once.

“Alright. Test questions, are you Supergirl?”

“Bark!”

“Do you like Maxwell Lord?”

Supergirl growled and woofed twice.

“Do you want to stay at the DEO tonight?” Vasquez asked hopefully. She had night shift. Supergirl looked up at Alex guiltily, then hid her face into the crook of Alex’s arm, woofing twice again.

Vasquez and Hank’s shoulders slumped.

“Wanna go back home?” Alex asked gently. Supergirl replied by raising her head as much as possible and enthusiastically licking Alex’s chin, her tail whipping back and forth.

“That’s not a clear yes.” Director Henshaw tried.

Alex rolled her eyes. Supergirl had already lain back down in Alex’s arms and her eyes were closed. It reminded Alex very much of when Kara had first come to Earth and she would sneak into Alex’s bed when thunderstorms shook the house, and then when there were no thunderstorms, Kara would still come to her, snuggle into the circle of Alex’s arms. Kara had been warm, almost hot back then, her heart running a mile a minute. It wasn’t that different with a puppy.

“Director Henshaw, Agent Vasquez, I’ll keep you appraised of the situation.” Alex held the pup close, suddenly feeling very smug. She… had to admit. Watching Supergirl run around with not a care in the world, playing with everybody else had made her jealous. But in the end, Kara would always need her.

The golden retriever in her arm snuggled closer to Alex and let out a contented sigh as Alex walked out of the medbay to collect her things and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Here's a bit more of this fluff piece and hope everyone is enjoying it!
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, this fic is inspired by the fact that I think Kara is a human golden retriever and I hope she never changes (Supergirl writers, PLEASE don't make Supergirl dark!), and the fact that I want a puppy. :(

“No--Kara, down!” Alex glared at the golden retriever who was glaring right back, smack dab in the middle of the bed.

“Ruff! RRRRrrrruff!” The puppy barked and whined.

“You sleep on the bed when you’re a human! You sleep on the couch when you’re a dog!” Alex hissed.

“Bark bark bark!”

“No, you don’t get to boss me around! I’m still your older sister!” Alex lunged on to the bed, grabbing the puppy around the middle. Wriggling dog in hand, she stomped back to the living room where a blanket had been laid out for Kara.

“Stop it--ow! Stop!” Alex glared down at the puppy who was nibbling on Alex’s hand with her puppy teeth. “You are a dog and you shed! I had to take you out to go number one AND two and then because I didn’t have a bag, some old lady yelled at me for not picking up after you!”

The dog barked back as if telling Alex, hey, she was just a dog and Alex should’ve remembered and did Alex THINK she actually wanted to do her business in public? Neither of the Danver sisters thought it was a weird that even as a dog, Alex could communicate with Kara perfectly well.

“I had to wipe you. This is why you stay on the couch.” Alex put Kara down, then knelt down so she was eye-level with the blue-eyed canine. “Kara, Kara, listen.”

Kara had turned away to face the couch, back to Alex, whuffing with discontent.

“You shed.”

Kara turned to glare at Alex as if to say, ‘take it back’.

“No, it’s true. You shed and you need to sleep on this couch. I am not doing this.” Alex said firmly.

Kara tried a different tactic, turning watery eyes on Alex, full puppy-pout on accompanied by quite an impressive whimper.

“Ohmygodstop.” Alex’s eyes widened.

Kara continued whimpering, lifting a paw in a plaintive gesture. In no time at all, Kara was back in bed with Alex, who was glaring at the golden retriever from her side of the bed.

“You are evil. That look is banned from now on, you can’t do the puppy-dog pout in dog-form. That’s cheating.”

Kara wriggled closer to her sister and washed Alex’s face with puppy kisses.

“Yuck.” Alex complained, but the smile on her face told Kara not to take it seriously. They fell asleep, snuggled together, but in the morning, their positions had changed and Kara was snoring, slumped across Alex’s forehead while Alex had a nightmare about a Fort Rozz escapee trying to crush her head.

“BWAHhh!” Alex finally woke up with a start, shooting up to a sitting position and catapulting Kara to the end of the bed. The puppy rolled a few times until she stopped, lying on her back. Kara stayed on the bed, still sleeping.

“Oh my god, Kara.” Alex groaned, rubbing her head. Even when they were younger, Kara had been a heavy sleeper. She would move a bit at night but once she was deep asleep, it was like she was dead.

“Kara.” Alex leaned over and tickled the puppy’s tummy. Kara let out little yips of disapproval and rolled over onto her side to continue sleeping. Alex chuckled and slipped out of bed, heading to the kitchen to start up breakfast. Since she didn’t have to get into work until the afternoon today, she decided to treat herself and make some pancakes. By the time she had a nice pile of pancakes and some eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove, she heard the scrabbling of paws against the hardwood floors and a bark behind her. Alex turned to see Kara, sitting on her haunches with her front paws in the air.

“Oh-ho, now you wake up.” Alex turned off the fire on the stove and shovelled her strips of bacon onto a plate. Kara drooled. Alex always made the bacon the way she liked, soft and chewy. Kara whimpered and waved her paws in the air, still drooling.

“Hold on, Kara. It’s almost ready…” Alex shovelled the egg--over-easy, the way Kara liked it--onto a large plate and was bringing it to the table with Kara dogging her heels, when the doorbell rang.

With the night Alex had had, she went to the safe hidden underneath her sink and retrieved her weapon and holster. Gun at the ready and a waggy-tailed Kara at her feet, Alex cursed as Kara went for the door and scratched at it happily.

“Aw, who’s a good girl?” Vasquez’s voice cooed through the door. Kara yipped. Alex let out a sigh and went back to holster her weapon and tuck it back underneath the sink. She went for the door and opened it to admit one, Agent Vasquez, looking like she had pulled an all-nighter but was also, quite suspiciously, laden with gifts.

“You know these online websites really ship fast now!” Vasquez bustled in. “Mmm! That smells great! Sign me up!”

“Vasquez,” Alex closed the front door, sighing as she lined up Vasquez’s shoes at the door. “How much coffee did you drink.”

“One!” Vasquez chirped. Her darty eyes told Alex there was more to this story.

“One...?”

Vasquez was sweating under Alex’s narrowed eyes and couldn’t seem to stop herself from blurting out her secret. “POT!”

“You drank one pot--wait. The big coffee pot in the lunchroom?! The one that has like a fifty cup capacity?”

“...No.”

“LIAR.” Alex pronounced. Kara yipped in agreement. “You’re going to die of a heart attack!”

“Not true, I burned off all that caffeine with online shopping.” Vasquez’s entire phrase was a run-on sentence. She brandished her bags to distract them. “You probably didn’t even buy actual puppy food for puppy-Supergirl, so I bought some nutritious puppy kibble and I researched the brands all night and this one was developed for dogs that go out into space for long solo missions but then NASA decided humans going to space was more interesting than a dog in space but really, who wouldn’t want to watch a puppy floating around in space eating space kibble--”

“VASQUEZ.” Alex sighed. “Would you please sit down and I’ll serve you some breakfast.”

“Let me just get a bowl and give Supergirl some food--”

Alex tuned out the hyper-active agent who bustled around Alex’s kitchen trying to find a bowl. By the time Alex had everything set out for her guest, Kara was diving into the bowl on the floor with enthusiasm while… dressed in a Supergirl costume?

“Where did you get that.”

“I found it online!”

Kara--Supergirl now, in costume, yipped happily and wagged her tail. She trotted over to lean her head against Alex’s leg, looking up at her sister with plaintive eyes.

“You ate a,” Alex frowned at the ‘bowl’ used to house Kara’s food, “whole large salad bowl of food. You are not still hungry.”

Kara raised her nose in the air and howled mournfully.

“OH MY GOD TAKE ALL MY FOOD.” Vasquez was ready to give up her breakfast.

“No, Vasquez, puppies can’t eat all of that and I don’t want to have to deal with the consequences of a sick puppy.” Alex said authoritatively. Vasquez, quite grudgingly, kept her food and ate it while trying to make sure she couldn’t meet Supergirl’s eye. It wasn’t long before everyone was finished and Alex was washing the dishes and Vasquez was playing with Kara, taking pictures of the puppy in her costume and cooing over how adorable she was. While placing the dishes on the dry rack, Alex was suddenly aware that there was silence coming from the living room.

“Kara? Vasquez--”

“Ruff.” Kara’s admonishing bark was soft. It was also muffled by the blanket in her mouth she was struggling to pull over to Vasquez who had conked out on the floor.

“Still so helpful.” Alex smiled at Kara and scratched the puppy’s head. The little dog wiggled her butt in pleasure, her tail wagging out of control and making her lose her balance. Alex laughed softly.

“Here, let me help.” Alex took the blanket and draped it over Vasquez. The agent muttered sleepily but continued sleeping away.

Alex chuckled, gently tucking a cushion under Vasquez’s head. “What a nut.”

“Ruff.” Kara agreed softly. Kara suddenly got a strange look on her puppy face and whined.

“Oh, do you need to go to the washroom?” Alex looked around. Vasquez had brought a lot of stuff, but not a leash. “You’ll behave yourself, right?”

Kara nodded frantically, losing her balance again and tipping over. She whined, annoyed at Alex. She wasn’t just some dog who would run away! 

“Come on.” Alex went to the door, opening it and shooing Kara out.

In her little Supergirl costume with the little red cape, Kara ran, waiting impatiently for the elevator to come, then paced inside the elevator until it opened up on ground level. She stormed out as soon as the elevator doors opened, barking at the person coming into the building to hold the door open for her.

“Woah,” The guy held the door open as the little puppy zipped out, Alex following closely behind.

“Oh crap--” Alex stumbled into the door-holder, knocking over the mail he had in his hands.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me just--” Alex stooped over and helped the young man collect his mail, muttering another sorry before rushing out.

“Where did she go?” Alex looked up and down the street, chose a direction and hoped that that was where Kara had run off to.

Kara, meanwhile, had dived into the closest bushes because, gosh, she needed her privacy, and quickly lets it all go. Feeling much better, she sauntered out of the bushes after kicking dirt into her business a couple of times because geez, she gets embarrassed, too!

“Woah, watch out, kid.” A friendly voice startled her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kara turned around to face a HUMONGOUS German Shepherd dog with a completely black face. “AH! BIG DOG BIG DOG BIG DOG I’M SCARED I’M SCARED I’M SCARED--”

“Calm yourself down, pup.” The striking German Shepherd held out a paw and pressed down on the puppy, so she was now lying on her side.

“What. What what what. Let me up!” Kara barked and thrashed around mightily for all of five seconds before she tired herself out.

“Where’s your human, pup?” The German Shepherd let her go, thinking she had calmed down... which would be his downfall! Kara attacked the big dog’s front leg, chewing on it with little snarly growls.

“Puppy.” The German Shepherd wheezed a doggy laugh, his head the size of her entire body. “Stop. I’m trying to help you here, geez.”

“You’re gonna eat me!” Kara said indignantly.

The large dog tucked its tail under its legs. “I’m a good boy! I’m not going to eat you! I just want to help!”

“I don’t need help! Alex is right behind me--” Kara looked around, suddenly realizing she couldn’t see her sister. “I… I… I’m lost!”

Kara, overwhelmed with puppy feelings, sat her butt down and started whimpering. She didn’t even know where she was! She didn’t recognize anything! Everything was too big and too strange!

“Stop crying.” The big dog scoffed. He looked even bigger up close as he snuffled at her belly.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, which was so weird for a dog. “What’s your name, pup?”

“I’m Kara.” Kara whimpered.

“I’m Tigger.” The German Shepherd introduced himself. “Follow me, and don’t talk to any strange dogs.”

“You’re a strange dog.” Kara hurried after her long-limbed companion. “And where’s your owner?”

“My human is back at the park with everyone else. I just left to explore! And I’m a good dog, so I’m okay.” Tigger sounded almost offended. “But there are other dogs around that aren’t so friendly, so stick with me.”

“Okay, Mr. Tigger.”

“It’s just Tigger.” He waited for her, tongue lolling as he eyed her costume.  “Nice outfit, pup. You a fan of the flying girl?”

“Supergirl.” Kara wagged her tail, suddenly curious as to what animals thought of her. “Yeah. I’m a huge fan! What about you?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. She saved a friend of mine, once. She was stuck up a tree and Supergirl brought her down.”

“Oh, you’re friends with a cat?” Kara wagged her tail. She loved kitties!

“Oh, no. Fluffy’s a snake.”

“Oh! I remember her!” Kara shook herself out, shuddering and remembering the feel of scales against her hands.

“You’ve met Fluffy?” Tigger tilted his head, looking at Kara.

“Um, that is, I saw her. On TV.” Kara didn’t know why she lied and why she would lie to Tigger. He was just a dog!

“Fluffy would be happy to hear!” Tigger wagged his tail, panting loudly in a doggy laugh. “She thinks she’s super photogenic. I think she looks beautiful, too! Her scales are super shiny!”

Kara wagged her tail happily at how great this German Shepherd was. Tigger was so nice, he really was a good boy!

“Can you describe your human?” Tigger asked as they loped along. 

“She’s very pretty,” Kara struggled to keep up. Tigger slowed down as she stumbled a bit, allowing her to pick herself back up and follow the big dog. He was so fast!

“She has red hair--”

“What’s red?” Tigger had a comically expressive face and his brows were furrowed in puzzlement.

“Oh. Um. It’s like… the colour of roses.”

“What’s colour?”

“Uhhh---”

“Kidding, pup.” Tigger chuckled. “But what I was asking was what does she smell like? Anything we can pick out?”

“She just… she just smells like Alex.” Kara said hopelessly, slowing down in her stumbling run to sit down and whimper.

“Don’t be sad, Kara.” Tigger circled around her and nudged her until she started moving again. “We’ll go to the park. Maybe my human can help. Or maybe your human is there looking for you!”

“Alright.” Kara perked up, determination shining in her puppy eyes. She would find Alex! And she had her new friend, Tigger, to help her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHA. I hate what Supergirl's become. I watched for the relationship between Kara and Alex, and then J'onn's relationship with them. I didn't come for everyone to be paired up in a relationship and especially not for mediocre white frat boys.

“Here we are.” Tigger trotted along slowly, waiting for the slower pup. Kara tried her best to walk fast, but it was difficult! Her paws were really big! And she kept tripping over them! And she was tired!

“Come on, just a bit more, pup.” Tigger panted encouragingly. Kara didn’t even mind when Tigger circled around and nudged her butt with his nose. She just slumped bonelessly to the ground.

“I’m tiiiiired…” Kara whimpered. Tigger sighed, bending down and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and continuing on at a brisk trot. By Kara’s calculations, they had been walking for a good three blocks!

“You shouldn’t run away from your owner.” Kara swung her head this way and that to try to look at Tigger. “You’re really far from the park.”

Tigger huffed, speaking past a mouthful of puppy fur. “This is my territory. I need to make sure it’s patrolled and protected.”

They finally arrived at the dog park which was unfenced and packed. There were at least like, a bajillion dogs! Kara’s tail started wagging furiously, her love for dogs not having diminished in the slightest in dog form. As soon as Tigger was back in the park though, a big Doberman Pinscher ran at them, pointy ears forward, barrelling towards them at an intense speed.

“AH!” Kara wriggled in the German Shepherd’s grasp, but was unable to get free. Thankfully, the Doberman did a quick duck to the right, continuing past, then circling around to run at them again several times, with Tigger not moving at all. Finally, the Doberman stopped in front of them, head low on the ground and butt wiggling playfully.

“Tigger! Time to play! Time to--what is that?” The Doberman jumped back up, eyes focusing on Kara.

“I found a lost puppy. I’m helping!” Tigger let Kara down gently and she quickly backed up until she was under Tigger’s chest.

“Hello, puppy.” The Doberman leaned forward and snuffled at Kara in a friendly manner. “What’s your name?”

Kara looked up at Tigger who gave her a little ‘boof’ that conveyed that it was okay to talk to this new, very dangerous looking dog.

“Kara.” Kara said shyly.

“Hello, Kara.” The other big dog’s voice was like velvet, it’s smooth dulcet tones making Kara’s tail wag a bit. “I’m Bella.”

Kara looked up at the Doberman and wagged her tail furiously. “You’re so big!”

“Well, if you’re a good girl and you eat all your food, you can be as big as me, too!” Bella leaned in closer and nudged Kara a bit, completely enchanted with this baby dog.

“We’re trying to find her owner.” Tigger kept an eye on Kara as she wandered out from between his front legs and went over to Bella to sniff her warily.

“Well, we can watch out for her until then.” Bella wagged her stubby tail, panting happily. “We can play until your human comes back, Tigger.”

“Where did she go?” Tigger craned his neck and looked this way and that, whining low in his throat.

“She went to look for you. You need to stop running away.” Bella raised a paw and smacked Tigger playfully in the chest.

“I’m patrolling. Not running away.” Tigger growled. “I always come back!”

The three joined the pack of dogs racing around joyously. Kara wanted to really join in, but Bella kept her corralled, safe between Tigger and her and let younger dogs come to sniff at the youngster and attempt to play with Kara. Bigger more anxious dogs, and small, bitey dogs they kept away with warning growls.

“I wanna go play!” Kara’s butt was wiggling so hard she was having a hard time keeping upright, barking excitedly at a little shiba inu puppy that had just arrived at the park. Even as a puppy herself, Kara loved puppies!

“There you are!”

Kara paused her exuberance to watch Tigger go off like a shot, whining barks coming up out of his throat as he howled about his “moon and stars” and “giver of food”, acting as if he hadn’t seen the young girl--who was obviously his owner--in ages.

“You dummy!” The girl scolded, hugging the dog close to her. “Where’ve you been? I’m not letting you off leash anymore if you keep running off! You could get hit by a car!”

“I love you! I love you!” Tigger totally wasn’t hearing anything Kara was saying, concentrating on licking the girl’s face as she giggled.

“That’s his human. Mary.” Bella chuckled. She watched in amusement as Kara lost interest, her eyes on the little Shiba Inu who was bounding forward towards Kara confidently, then screeching to a stop in front of Kara to play bow in front of her, butt wiggling cutely in the air. Bella would melt if she could at the sight of the two puppies suddenly sniffing at each other.

“Those your dogs?”

Bella’s ears perked up, head swivelling to watch a man standing there talking to Mary. Tigger was also looking on, his eyes on the taller human, alert.

“Just Tigger, here.” Mary rubbed the German Shepherd’s head. Tigger allowed a few faint tail wags before stopping to keep his attention on the man. They didn’t recognize him in the park and he didn’t seem to have a dog with him. Bella and Tigger were regulars here and knew every dog that was there presently, and the dogs’ humans. He was not the human of any of the dogs present.

“Hm.” The man’s eyes were locked on little Kara. Bella’s hackles were bristling.

“Which one’s yours?” Mary asked inquisitively.

“Hm. That one. Over there.” He pointed to Kara, who was loping about with the little Shiba Inu.

“Oh yeah! How old is he? She?”

“He’s like… four months.” The man shrugged. He strode forward, startling Kara who froze at the appearance of this large man in front of her.

“Alright, time to go--”

Bella snarled, lunging forward and nipping at the strange man’s hands before he could grab Kara.

“Bella!” Mary shouted in alarm.

“Bella!” A woman was fast approaching, Bella’s human, Michelle. But Bella picked up Kara by the scruff of her neck and retreated, growling low in her throat.

“Bella, no! Drop that puppy!” Michelle turned to the man to apologize. “Sorry, she’s usually not like that.”

“Well, she has my dog, so you better get YOUR dog under control.” The man pointed a beefy finger at Bella’s human. That looked way too aggressive for Bella’s taste and she dropped Kara to the ground before lunging at the man again, forcing him back.

“Bella, no, bad dog!” Bella strained against her human’s restraining hand, ears flat against her head, not liking being called ‘bad dog’ but not liking this strange man more.

“No, Tigger, NO!” The German Shepherd had tucked Kara between his front legs and now bared his teeth at the man intent on grabbing Kara. A couple other humans came along, familiar with the two big dogs, making a human barrier as Tigger’s human got a hold of his collar and pulled him away.

“Sorry, mister.” Mary apologized, pulling him away from Kara as he whined loudly. Kara cried out in kind, trying to run after one of the two dogs that had been protecting her, but found herself picked up into a rough hold that was super uncomfortable.

“Finally. Your dogs are a menace, they need to be put down.” The man huffed. Kara growled low in her throat, not liking what he was saying about her friends and maybe she had been in this body for too long, because she suddenly found herself sinking puppy teeth into a beefy hand that tasted like stale tobacco.

“OW! You fucking piece of--”

“Let go of my dog.” Alex’s voice, low and deadly made Kara perk up and start whimpering.

“This is my dog.” The man snarled at Alex, trying to use his size to intimidate Alex. Kara had seen Alex take down aliens twice the size of this man so she wasn’t worried… that much. Who was she kidding, she would always worry about Alex.

“Oh?” Alex crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. “What’s the dog’s name?”

“His name’s Buddy.”

Alex scoffed. “You’re an idiot. HER name is Kara.”

Kara let out a couple of excited barks at the name, hoping that that would give weight to Alex’s claim. Bella and Tigger’s humans were frowning at the man now.

“Bella wouldn’t snap at people, usually.” Michelle narrowed her eyes at the man.

Mary nodded. “Tigger wouldn’t act like this either.”

The man suddenly realized he was surrounded by a bunch of curious dog-owners who were muttering amongst themselves. One was already dialing the police.

“Out of my way--” The man made the wrong choice to swing at Alex, who ducked easily and returned with a perfect uppercut, knocking him flat on his ass. In the process, Bella was already leaping to gently grab Kara around her middle and Tigger was darting in to tug the man’s pants so he fell backwards instead of forwards.

“Gotcha!” Bella set Kara gently down on the ground, licking at the puppy as Kara whimpered, more shocked than actually hurt.

“Kara!” Alex was on her knees, arms open for Kara to stumble into her, whimpering with relief that Alex had found her. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you, puppy.”

“I’ve called the police,” Someone called out. “They’ll be here soon.”

“Been some dog-napping happening around here.”

“Didn’t think we’d actually have something like this at this park.”

Tigger trotted forward, nosing the little Golden Retriever in Alex’s arms.

“I’m fine!” Kara yipped, tail wagging at the scent of her sister. “I’m fine! Meet Alex! She’s the best!”

Bella sniffed at Alex in a friendly manner and gave her a lick, satisfied that this person was definitely Kara’s human.

“Aw, Bella, I’m sorry baby!” Michelle fussed with the big dog. “You were being a good girl! Yes you were!”

“Treats for you!” Mary was tugging out bacon strips from her pocket and feeding it to Tigger. “You’re a good boy, yes you are!”

“Thank you,” Alex held out her hand to Michelle and Mary for a handshake each. “And thank your dogs for me, I don’t know what I would do if Kara went missing.”

“She wants to shake your paws!” Kara barked at the two big dogs. Bella and Tigger both held out their paws in a ‘shake’ gesture. Alex, bemused, shook both canines paws, to the wonder of their humans.

“Excellent work. Good dogs.”

“What should we do with him?” Michelle nudged the down and out would-be dognapper gently with her foot.

“Well, I’ll stick around and get him processed.” Alex pulled out her handy FBI identifications. “This dog is definitely not his. She works with the FBI. With a little bit more training, is on her way to being one of the best service animals we have.”

“Oh wow! That’s amazing!” Mary cooed.

“She just needs to learns to wait for me when she needs to go for a walk.” Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara. Kara responded by licking her sister’s face from her chin to her nose, then using her paws to try to cover her sister’s eyes.


End file.
